1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related with the module structure of LED lights and radiator, especially for the light module comprises with aluminum base, radiators, LED lights and the lamp mask. The light module comprises LED lights and the radiator which can be fabricated and dismantled rapidly through the screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Assembled structure of large-sized LED lamps”, the prior invention, which is granted by U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,186 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior invention comprises a cover, a radiator, an aluminum base, lights and a lamp mask. Several heat-dissipating holes are set on four sides of the cover. The radiator is set on top of the aluminum base. Fix the cover and the aluminum base, and cover the radiator in the cover. The lights are set at the bottom of the aluminum base and then fixed to the lamp mask. The lights comprise the LED lights and the circuit board.
However, the “assembled structure of large-sized LED lamps” mentioned above has the following shortcomings:                1. There are no penetrating holes setting on the aluminum base which can not allow the heat produced by the radiator and the LED lights scattered. Moreover, when things or water get into the cover, it can not be drained.        2. There are no penetrating holes on the aluminum base, therefore, the heat-dissipating holes can be only set on sides of the cover. Otherwise, it will cause lots of things getting into the cover and can not be obviated.        3. When changing or fixing the radiator, the aluminum base and the cover need to be dismantled. The structure of the prior invention is more complicated, and the design of the radiator and the LED lights is inconvenient for being fabricated and dismantled separately.        